


贪欢

by DearAsteria



Category: Ayunga - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearAsteria/pseuds/DearAsteria
Summary: 秋天快乐





	贪欢

阿云嘎来的时候，金世佳正站在树下抽烟。

赤红的火焰在夜色里忽明忽暗，金世佳把细长的烟杆夹在食指和中指间，任它烧了小半根才缓缓凑到嘴边吸了一口。缭绕的雾很快笼罩住他，光影变幻，勾勒出模糊的身型和侧脸。

半墙之隔的院内，觥筹交错。首演结束后主创们的庆功酒，宾客都尽兴。牛肉在烤炉上嘶嘶作响，阿云嘎踏着新鲜苹果派的香气走进餐厅，目光辗转，最后长久地停留在那个人身上。

下一个有意识的瞬间，他就被偷窥对象狠狠按在门板上侵犯了。金世佳几乎是拖着阿云嘎跌进家门，他住的地方离学校不远，幸亏不远。

没有人去按墙上的开关，谁都腾不出手。金世佳力气很大，用囚禁猎物的姿态把阿云嘎困在怀里。他们似乎已经熟悉这样的接触方式，一如在排练时扮演过千万次的，被禁锢的安东尼和有癫狂执念的夏洛克。阿云嘎的锁骨因为过分的吮吸很快红了起来，施暴者却还在愈发用力地啃噬下一个阵地。午夜的静谧中充斥着啧啧的水声，光是承受唇舌狎玩这一件事，就仿佛抽光了可怜猎物的全部力气。缺氧之前，阿云嘎挣扎着要开顶灯，金世佳摁住他的手退开了一些，听他嘶哑地喘息。  
“我看不见。”他小声抱怨，“好黑。”  
“窗外有月亮。”  
“我看不见。”  
阿云嘎很固执地又重复了一次，像要得到什么答案似的。金世佳卸了力道，阿云嘎有些轻微的夜盲，但不好意思在这个时候说，手指下意识地追逐对方离开的掌心。金世佳察觉到他的动作，原本摸索着去摁开关的手停下，重新缩回来拢住他手腕。  
“不…开灯吗？”  
金世佳沉沉“嗯”了一声，阿云嘎在黑暗中抬头，明知什么也看不见，却还是用眼神催促对方给他一个解释。金世佳发出很轻的哼笑声，他踢开玄关入口处堆起来的快递盒，牵着阿云嘎往里走。  
“现在我们跨过客厅了。右手边是厨房，我偶尔做饭，不太好吃。两间卧室，一间用来放书和剧本，另一间睡觉。”金世佳顿了顿，又加上一句，“今晚用来和你睡觉。”  
阿云嘎轰地从头顶烧到脚尖，金世佳一向寡言，没想到说起混账话来也不输任何人。房里都是木质家具，主人领着贵客拐来拐去，故意走得磕磕碰碰，又在阿云嘎快要撞上尖角时用手垫在他腰后。  
不是隆冬，两个人都穿着薄卫衣，没费多少力气就扒得精光。金世佳不重欲，性事上大多只是遵循本能。空调没来得及开，屋内的冷空气刺激着裸露的皮肤，阿云嘎不由自主蜷成一团。金世佳借着星光看他，明明为了新剧首演很努力地健身了，这人的线条却还是软绵绵的，哪里都是腻白的嫩肉，甚至连胸膛都鼓出一个令人遐思的弧度，像中世纪油画里少女模糊的乳房，稍稍抚过就能引起一阵颤栗。  
“我在摸这里。心口的一磅肉…你乳尖好红，立起来了。”  
温热的指腹在腰侧巡逻，阿云嘎不敢乱看，扯开床边的被子把脸埋进去，棉布上有金世佳的气味，是太阳底下晒得很蓬松的织物独特的干净味道。他越闻越觉得害羞，晕乎乎又把头探出来呼吸。金世佳还在他身上四处作乱，他怕痒，对方摸到哪里他就条件反射地捂，好几次都忍不住笑出声来，嘻嘻哈哈的，在宽大的掌下像一条滑溜溜游走的幼蛇。  
“你这里…”金世佳戳他的脸蛋，“有一个小窝，笑起来就会凹进去。”  
“肩头也有一颗痣，和额边的形状一样。”  
“吞咽的时候倒看得见喉结，平时总是隐约不明显，像在和人玩捉迷藏。”  
他仿佛一个正在做科学实验的书呆子，用钻研的精神开拓阿云嘎的身体，语气严谨得好似在探讨诺贝尔问题。视力受阻的年轻男人颤颤地抬起小臂横在眼睛上，支吾着反抗。  
“你干什么呀…我不想听。”  
“是你说看不见的，我才说给你听。”  
“你…”阿云嘎气急，直起上半身推人，“那你怎么不开灯？我也说让你开灯了。”  
“不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我看得见你，所以不用开灯。”  
说话的人一副逻辑毫无漏洞的模样，击退了阿云嘎本就不多的理直气壮。庆功宴上金世佳喝了很多酒，阿云嘎只捧着茶和大家干杯，可现在更清醒的反而是该醉的人。阿云嘎觉得自己大概发烧了，手脚都还冰凉，眼角却烧得滚烫，不用碰都能感受到脸颊蒸腾的温度。

金世佳人生的前三十年对做爱不算热衷，今夜却意外地有些澎湃。他没缘由地回忆起从前在大阪打工念书的那几年，合租的同学总是不断带各式各样的伴侣回来玩，有一次提早下课，甚至撞见了在沙发上厮混的两个男孩。他当时神色如常地进房间，写论文，心头毫无波澜，之后更是一次都没有再想起那天下午的事。

此时此刻却突然想起了。

他不知道男人和男人上床有什么快感，但他记得那个男孩脸上几近窒息的表情，是极乐之下的自然流露。也许是酒精作祟，金世佳觉得自己现在只想对阿云嘎胡作非为，让他也攀上情欲的高峰，浸在如潮水般涌来的渴望里。

落地矮柜上的爽肤露暂且用来充当润滑剂的角色，阿云嘎瑟缩着往床头躲，他也不知道该怎么和男人做爱，全凭一腔冲动跟着剧组的前辈回了家，到了箭在弦上不得不发的当口，又后知后觉地生出一点惧怕来。金世佳性格硬邦邦的，性事中也强势，温言软语没有，连爱抚都实在粗糙。阿云嘎仗着暮色掩护，很委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，像是在和谁赌气一样，闭紧牙关一言不发。  
金世佳生疏地给他做扩张，修长的指试探着往身后的小穴里戳刺，等肌肉稍稍软化，再缓缓加一根进去。  
男人很有耐心，动作远比阿云嘎想象中轻柔。他隔几分钟就停下来看他一眼，即使不交流，也能准确地通过阿云嘎微蹙的眉间判断他是否能承受。  
空气好安静，除了汨汨的黏腻水声和唇间不小心泻出的低吟，几乎没有其他的声响。阿云嘎的胸膛有规律地上下起伏，金世佳俯身抱着他，耳根紧贴他颈侧的动脉。他觉得暖和，又觉得奇妙。自己的心跳好像在极致的静谧中和对方的重合了，一下一下，扑通扑通。  
楼下夜市的叫卖忽近忽远，温暖的市井气让他彻彻底底地放松，说来奇怪，他和金世佳认识短短一两个月就滚上了床，这个当下却没有一丁点对未知事物的慌乱，只剩下不知从何而来的安稳和困倦。思绪漫无目的地飘散，直到身下传来尖锐的胀痛，阿云嘎才蓦然回过神来。

金世佳在他腰下塞了一个软垫，面对面操进他猩红的热穴。这不是一个对初学者友好的体位，但他们都不懂。阿云嘎大口喘气，修剪得很整齐的指甲嵌进金世佳手臂里。金世佳压着他挺动，一寸寸把性器楔进高温的肠道，顶到凸起的腺体，阿云嘎忍不住短促地尖叫了一声，小勾子一样的尾音在半空中转了个圈，又悄悄落下。金世佳愣了一秒，小幅度地抽插几下，阿云嘎再也没喊，手却更用力地抓住他。  
“别咬。”  
阿云嘎羞愤地踢了人一脚，嗓子哑哑的：“我没有！是你太…太大了…我受不了…”  
“我说上面的嘴。别咬着，叫出来。”  
金世佳用拇指拨开他蹂躏嘴唇的牙齿，“我弄痛你了吗？”  
“…嗯？”  
阿云嘎被疼痛夺去了一些意识，花了好一会儿才消化这个问题。他踌躇着摇头，见金世佳沉默不语，又犹豫地点了点头。  
“好胀…顶到肚子了，吃不消。”  
几乎是瞬间，金世佳的性器又充大了一圈，粗长的阴茎把后穴撑到不能再撑的程度，穴口薄薄一层皮肤已经失去弹性，仿佛濒临绷断的皮筋。金世佳被阿云嘎可怜的痛呼勉强拉回一点神智，强忍住想要暴虐驰骋的祸心。  
“这里痛？”他摸他平坦的小腹，“还是下面？”  
阿云嘎不理他，扯过棉被又把小脸埋进去，呼吸乱得一塌糊涂。金世佳有点心疼，用力拉开被子凑过去看他。阿云嘎的眼眶很红，昏暗的月色下依旧清晰可见。  
“痛的话为什么不哭？”  
阿云嘎猛地抽泣了一下，倔强地想要拉回被子盖住自己的脸，可他力气太小，让金世佳轻而易举地赢得了战役。  
“你很想看我哭吗？”他气呼呼的。  
“想阿。”金世佳没什么被迁怒的自觉，坦诚地交代心思，“哭吧。你哭起来大概很好看。”  
阿云嘎怔住了。他好久没有流泪了，习惯了忍耐，已经到了没有意识到自己在忍耐的地步。上一次听见有人对他说“哭吧”，还是十几岁离开家前，姐姐讲的。  
他人在申城，灵魂却忽地回到草原。  
一颗心被一点怀旧的情绪泡软了，他不受控地落泪。豆大的泪珠争先恐后从眼尾滑落，顺着太阳穴一路流进乌黑的发间。他无声地哽咽，颧骨憋得潮红，两只手毫无章法地在床上搜寻可以掩盖示弱姿态的东西，可惜没有。被子掉在地上，枕头垫在下面。什么都没有。他只能任由情绪失控。  
金世佳用无名指拭掉他满脸的泪痕，托着背把人抱起来，让阿云嘎面对面坐在自己腿上。他的坏东西还牢牢钉着人家，一起一伏的功夫又顶着内壁转了个圈，害阿云嘎哭到一半也不忘嘶嘶吐气，惨兮兮的。  
“好像anna。”他低声道，“虽然凶巴巴的碰都不让碰，但肚皮很软。摸一摸就会乖。”  
“anna是谁…”  
“从前养的白猫。现在在父母家里。”  
“我像猫吗？”  
阿云嘎的眼睛被泪水糊得睁不开，说一句话抽三次，既好笑又心酸。金世佳退后一点瞧他的样子，这人浓密的眉毛哭得往下耷拉，湿了耳朵的兔子也不过如此。  
“嗯。一模一样。”  
“我如果是咪咪的话，现在肯定要抓破你的胳膊。”阿云嘎想一想，又道，“你太欺负人了。”  
金世佳扶着他一起倒下去，下身开始或急或缓地进出，阿云嘎哭过一场，莫名有些想撒娇，也许潜意识里认为金世佳虽然不温柔，却会尽力满足他的要求，于是渐渐大着胆子呻吟，不再强压下汹涌欲望。起先只是嗯嗯啊啊地，像刚出生的小动物的幼崽，后头放肆起来，变成了张牙舞爪的波斯猫，疼了要挠人，得了趣就舒服地哼，还会发号施令，要慢一点深一点。他如同一件品质上佳的乐器，调准了弦，在金世佳的摆弄下奏出美妙动听的乐章。

高潮来临的时候阿云嘎难耐地扭动，天鹅般的颈项弯成一道桥，金世佳把手覆上去，稍一触碰，身下人就带着哭腔求饶。他插得很重，连根没入又全数抽出，快感铺天盖地地淹没他，周遭的人和物皆似褪色，世界只剩下两具鲜活的身体和两颗飞快跳动的心脏。  
阿云嘎射了一遭，爽得脚趾蜷缩，他浑身上下没有一处不是粉的，连膝盖都泛着红。金世佳握住那双纤细脚踝，深深浅浅变换角度地操干，从午夜到凌晨，仿佛不知疲倦。  
他没带套，家里没有，他也不想。最后一点冷静促使他拔出性器射在了阿云嘎肚皮上。  
阿云嘎最近一个月都在管理身材，晚上也没吃什么东西，肚脐上方浅浅瘪进去，像伊甸园的池塘，盛着乳白精液，淫靡又圣洁。

窗台边的含羞草沾了寒夜的露珠，不堪重负地弯下腰来，水便滴答滴答落在地板上。阿云嘎还很敏感，黑暗中目不视物，一点细微的动静也受不住，那露珠一掉，他就几不可见地一抖。金世佳安抚地把人搂进臂弯，顺手拿了根烟。

阿云嘎喜欢看他抽烟，这是他很早之前就发现的事实。排练室的走廊，剧场的后门，学校的小花园，只要他点烟，总有个人盯着他出神。今夜在餐厅外，就是阿云嘎不知遮掩的注视让他受了蛊惑，刹那间被欲望袭击。  
他爱烧烟来放空，实际倒不抽几口。  
阿云嘎迷迷糊糊在他怀里翻了个身，被呛得咳嗽。于是他半抱着他坐起来，自上而下地顺了顺他的背。阿云嘎眼神湿漉漉的，眼尾还留着性爱时溢出的生理性泪水，这让金世佳不可避免地联想到上海的黄梅季节，延绵不断的细雨成日成日地下，关着门窗也避不开漫天湿气。他从来不爱雨，可阿云嘎的瞳孔像雨后泛着水光的青草地，羞怯怯的，焕然一新的。他又突然觉得和雨相关的一切不是都惹人讨厌，至少阿云嘎的眼睛很美，催他心动。

金世佳别过头，朝另一个方向吐了个烟圈。  
“抱歉。忘了你不抽烟。”  
阿云嘎和他犟嘴，立刻反驳，“谁说我不抽！”  
大半截烟还吊儿郎当挂在金世佳指间，阿云嘎抓着对方的手靠上去，咬着烟嘴吸了一小口。他做这些不太熟练，烟吐得不伦不类，松开之后还挑衅地冲别人挑眉，比狐狸还狡黠。  
金世佳戏谑地看着他，被毫不畏惧地瞪回来了。他说不清，但分明感觉到阿云嘎的转变。十二点前踏进这间房子的时候，阿云嘎还躲在看似坚硬的小壳里，此刻却从那壳上开了小洞，探头探脑地来撩拨。他收回手，准备掐灭火苗，目光却被阿云嘎咬过的烟嘴吸住了。  
那烟嘴湿哒哒的，泛着莹亮。圆筒已经被压扁，还留着明显的两颗兔牙印。  
金世佳脑中自持的神经终于向原始的躁动投降。  
他三两下熄了烟，猛地收紧手臂。阿云嘎在半梦半醒间被霸道地吻住，挥着小拳头抗议。金世佳吻得很情色，缠绵地吮他下唇，半个身体都压着他。阿云嘎笼罩在一片从天而降的阴影中，把自己交付给别人。

这是他们的第一个吻，持续了整整一杯茶凉的时间。阿云嘎融化在金世佳炽热的气息里，软绵绵地伸出舌尖舔人家下巴。  
他们吻了很久，不说一句，专心致志。  
金世佳亲一会儿，就撑起身体细细看他几眼，阿云嘎很生动地躺在他身下，艳丽而清澈。

春天的花朵在这一方天地间訇然盛开。

天亮了。


End file.
